Di Gi Oh!
by Change of Hearts 216
Summary: Crossover Digimon Tamers & YuGiOh! card game championship coming soon, prologue is up.


DA117: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! & Digimon Crossover..

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor Yu-Gi-Oh..

Di-Gi-Oh!

_Prologue:_ Sign of Friendship..

"This is the match is almost over, you are done." Jenrya said.

"You are right but I'm gonna win, my move." Takato looked at his cards, and smiled. "I sacrifice my Guilmon card and activate my D-Power digivice card to summon my Gallantmon. I also play a digidestend power boost, rasing Gallantmon's power by 500 for a total of 2100. That's all I can do."

"I draw." Jenrya took top card from his deck. 'I'm out of luck.', "I place my Zudomon in defensive mode, end my turn."

"My move, Gallantmon use your special ability, send his Zudomon to the graveyard and attack him directly with 'Royal Saber'."

The Gallantmon send Zudomon to the grave yard, slashed his saber across Jenrya's chest, causing his life points to drop.

"That's it, I win." Takato said.

-**later**-

"Congratulations Takato, this is another Tournament you have won." Jenrya turned his back and began to walk away.

"Yeah, congrats. Well I have to go." Ruki gave a smile and walked away.

"Hey listen, I'll like you guys to have these cards." Takato said as he took out his deck and searched for 2 specific cards. "Here."

Jenrya took the card Takato was giving him. So did Ruki.

"But Takato these are two of the rarest cards in the game." Ruki said. "I cant accept this."

"Neither can I." Jenrya said.

"But I want you guys to have them, as a sign of friendship." Takato said. "Besides I got my card with me."

He showed them his rare card: Guilmon.

"And you guys got the rest of their set, can't activate them without these cards I gave you."

"Sign of friendship?" Ruki looked at the Renamon card she had just receive.

"Yes, I know we are not the best of friends. But we will still help each other out whenever we get the chance, right?"

Ruki nodded.

"I cant take this card." Jenrya extended his arm out holding the Terriermon card.

"Take it."

"If neither of you want it I'll take it." Ruki took the card.

Jenrya bit his lower lip.

"Hey that card belongs to Jenrya." Takato began.

"I know but, how many chances does a girl have to hold two of the rarest cards?"

"Not that many."

"Well I got to go." Ruki walked to Jenrya and handed him Terriermon back.

"Bye Miss Makino."

"See ya guys around, Takato say hi to that amateur Ryou for me." with that Ruki turned around, and walked out the exit.

"Sure."

"Thanks Takato." Jenrya mumbled and walked out his stadium.

"All right, Takato you WON!" Juri said.

The rest of the gang followed her to Takato.

"You did it man." Hirokazu said.

"Way to go." Ryou told him.

"That's the best game I've seen in quite a while." Kenta said.

"Now I defent want to learn how to play." Alice told them.

"Who wouldn't it's the best game around." Hirokazu told the younger girl.

"Oh that reminds me. Miss Makino told me to tell you hi, Ryou." Takato told his loyal friend.

A light shade of pink appeared on Ryou's face.

"So when are you gonna ask Miss Makino out?" Hirokazu asked Ryou.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what we are talking about." Kenta said.

"No I don't."

"Sure."

"They are saying that they know you have a crush on Miss Makino." Alice said.

Ryou began to blush more.

"I don't have a crush on her."

"Sure you don't."

"Well, to impress her you are gonna have to improve." Juri said.

"I've improve."

"We know, what kind of team are we if we didn't?" Takato asked.

"Donno."

Takato put his hand in the middle of the team circle. The others followed.

"No matter who wins we'll always be best friends."

"Yeah."

They pulled theirs hands out the circle and walked out the stadium.

-**On the other side other the stadium**-

"We had a chance at the title but you blew it." Ai told her brother.

"I didn't, you did not play your best."

"Whatever, we got to prepare for the next tournament."

She exited from that side of the stadium, her brother followed.

"Do you think we'll win?"

"If you keep that positive attitude no."

"Hmm.."

"C'ming?"

"Yeah."

_**TBC..**_

-----

DA117: Okay that's all I got, for help on which character and Di-Gi-Oh got started, check my profiles. Well review please, flamers are welcomed, let me know on what to improve.


End file.
